dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball SA: Sign of Redemption! Janemba Returns!
''The Movie: (Theme: All the Way Turnt Up ~ One Chance feat. T-Pain) The Beginning of The End. The beginning of the plan went smoothly. The Ginyu Force used their newest pose to distract the guards. “What are they doing?” said one of the Oni guards.”Maybe their having fun?” Said another guard. “The only reason somebody would...” said Oni guard 1. Lord Slug snickered. “WHAT'S SO FUNNY!” said the guard. “Nothing. By the way, watch out for that beam.” said Lord Slug. “What bea--- WHA---!” Frieza shot his Death Beam. “Go! Hirudegarn!” Frieza yelled. Hirudegarn misted away, reappeared and ripped the doors open. “Cell! Your up!” King Cold said. “Go with him, Hirudegarn....” Cell grabbed Saike, K.O.'ed King Yemma and grabbed him too. Janemba's New Form! Cell dragged them into the room “Ugh! I can lift Earth with no straining, and this guy is heavier!?” Cell threw them both onto the floor. Saike, however, tried to run for it. Cell, however, created a door that only he and Janemba can get through. Then, Cell quickly smashed the machine to release the souls. “Come on! Release Janem-” Cell was cut off. The souls grabbed all four of them (Hirudegarn hid behind the machine, using his mist ability) of them to create Soul Janemba. “This creation is needed to kill Goku, Cell.” said Janemba. He easily broke through the door. He went to find Frieza. He explained everything. They set up the barrier. However, the effort was futile, as Pikkon was already out to warn the SA-Fighters, as he was the one disguised as Ginyu, as the original Ginyu was knocked out in King Yemma's desk. He also brought along a guy called Nasik, the one disguised as Jeice. “We have got to stop this, Nasik.” “Right, Pikkon. Hey, did you know that your name sounds like “Pick On?” Then Nasik laughed himself to almost nothing (as he was already dead.) “How many times do I have to say it, YOUR NOT FUNNY!” “*sigh* Why must you mock me?” “Let's just get out of here...” They snuck off. Sadudukma, having ears that can hear other dimensions, was already informed and warned the SA-Fighters. They trained and trained until Nasik and Pikkon arrived. “Goku... I ha-” “Save your breath, we already know. The Piccolo Dimension being shielded up by Janemba, the normal won't break the shield.” Sadudukma interrupted “What you all didn't know was that Janemba absorbed Cell and Hirudegarn to become Soul Janemba.” Everyone gasped except Nasik and Pikkon. “We already know that, Pic-” “SADUDUKMA! Wait...” Piccolo regurgitated Nail out of his stomach. “At least it was better being thrown up than when Piccolo used Sai-Sei or Mystic Attack...” “NAIL!” “Dende?” “How did you get out?” “It's a really long story, and I don't want to talk about it...” Training Days! “They'll becoming within one years time, and they've become stronger. It was lucky that we defeated Ginyu and Jeice.” Pikkon said. So they trained into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber at X10,000,000 gravity. Ultimate Gohan, ironically, had made the most improvement in training as he found a new signature move called Kame's Unlimited Ultra Masendans, he sends multiple Masendans to attack the opponent and go through the opponent's body, uses a Super Kamehameha to attack the opponent, and finally finishes with a Hellzone Grenade-type finish. After their 2-Day training, they went to Elder Kai to unlock Goku and Vegeta's hidden potential. “So what are you here for?” “Goku and Vegeta, NOW!” Gotenks said. While they said that, they released a Dimension Scream. “Oops... I think I made them come two months earlier... cause that portal leads to Dende's Lookout. We are staying here, right?” “SADLY, YES!” Vegeta screamed. Another Vice Shout. “Let me guess, the portal to Dende's Lookout was relocated to 10,000 miles from their current location, right?” “WE ONLY HAVE TEN DAYS NOW! YOU IDIOT!” Gotenks screamed, this time with a Mouth Blast. “Can we get this over with!? Both of the Vice Shouts made me almost throw up KAMI!” Sadudukma yelled. Into the H.F.I.L. Army The time Elder Kai maxing out Goku and Vegeta's potential took up all ten days. The two Saiyans could transform into a Great Ape at will now. “Times up...” “Huh? GAH!” Frieza appeared, and knocked Gotenks out with a Imprisonment Ball. Another Dimension Scream appeared, and this time, in the middle of West City. “Well... how convinent... We'll kill all of your loved ones first!” “Wha... CHI-CHI! BULMA! WE'VE GOT TO STOP THEM!” Gotenks said. He tried to close up the vortex, but Soul Janemba broke through, releasing all of the enemies (including Ginyu and Jeice, who Soul Janemba picked up.) Then, at Grandpa Gohan's house, this happened. “**sigh* I wonder wonder where Goku, Gohan and Goten are. What am I saying? There fine...*” Chi-Chi thought. “CHI-CHI!” Bulma yelled. “What is it, Bulma?” “It's terrible! Just terrible! Frieza, Ultra Buu, everyone Goku killed was revived and they destroyed West City!” “WHAT!?” All of a sudden, Broly appeared. “Where's Kakarot?” “Who's Kakarot?” “Goku's on Supreme Kai's Planet!” “WHO'S KAKAROT!?” “Chi-Chi, Goku is Kakarot. It was Goku's birth name.” “DEATH BEAM!” Frieza burst the door open. “I'll give you the energy to transport you to Goku, I'll hold them off!” “Brol-...” “JUST GO!” Then he started to turn into Legendary Super Saiyan 3. Then, he started to fade away. “I only have an hour before I go back to H.F.I.L.. BETTER MAKE THIS COUNT!” The battle begins. '“OMEGA BLASTER!” “DEATH CORKSCREW!”''' The two blasts clashed together, then vaporized. “OMEGA BETA CORKSCREW!” Broly's body suddenly had a green orb. Then he started to spin and turn in a horizontal direction. “HA!” “GAH!” Frieza took a major blow to the chest. “Is... *coughs up blood'* '''that... *coughs up more blood* all you got...? *falls to the ground*” “Ha... did it... thank you... Goku... *laughs and fades into H.F.I.L., along with Frieza*” Meanwhile, in Hercule City: “Why do I always get the big, dumb, ugly guys to fight?” Videl sighed. She was fighting King Cold. '“DEATH BEAM!”''' “GAH!” Gohan suddenly appeared. “Gohan! My hero!” “Just get out of here Videl!” “NO! I'll fight too!” “LOVE KAMEHAMEHA!” Both Gohan and Videl fired two pink Kamehamehas at once. “SWORD ABSORBTION!” “When did he get a sword?” “Maybe the sword died with him Videl...” The sword turned pink, then red. “HATRED SLASH BEAM!” But the sword exploded in his face, because of the power of the two beams. He then dropped dead and rejoined his son in H.F.I.L. “More zombies! I guess they-” They blasted Hercule out of the way. “Out of the way, Hercule, you fake.” “NEO TRI-BEAM!” The zombies were barely scratched. “SPIRIT BALL ATTACK!” The zombies deflected it. “Tien...” “This is gonna be sad, Yamcha.” They began the fusion process. “FUUU-SION-HA!” The fusion produced a new warrior, Tiencha. “NEO TRI KAME-BALL!” Then, suddenly, a small beam appeared in front of his hand. Then, he fired the beam, and it turned into a ball. The zombies then crumbled into dust. “Hercule, you save-” “Hercule's a liar. Gohan saved us from Cell. Hercule asked you for your energy to give to Goku to defeat Buu. And I just saved you from those zombies. You make me sick Hercule, you just do. In fact, after the Cell games, you cheated your way to be the champion in the World Martial Arts Tournament.” Tiencha then defused. “What did we just do, Tien?” “I think we just fused... and after we both gave up fighting too...” “I think this planet has enough useless lives... PLANET BUR-'” Ultra Buu was then interrupted by a blow to the face by Gotenks. “YEAH! FUSION RULES!” “Dimension Fists!” Buu then punched the ground, but not before a portal appeared. '“KAMEHAMEHA!” 'Then, 1,000 portals appeared, each with a pink, powerful Kamehameha coming out of each. '“DIMENSION SCREAM! INSTANT TRANSMISSION!” The Kamehamehas that came out of the portals all ran to the large portal, leading to Ultra Buu. “ABSORBTION!” He absorbed all of the beams. Sadly, this was his downfall, as he absorbed too much energy. So, like Yakon, he exploded, leaving no cell behind. “Yeah! This is even better than my battle in Fusion Reborn!” All of the villians ganged up on Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 Gohan, Videl, Super Saiyan 4 Gotenks (re-fused), Krillin, Chiaotzu and Tiencha (re-fused.) “GALAXY BUSTER!” “SPIRIT BALL MACH 5!” The Spirit Ball Mach 5 deflected Bojack's Galaxy Buster and eliminated Bojack, The Galaxy Soldiers, The Ginyu Force, Cooler, The Armored Squadron, Turles, The Turles Crusher Corps., and many more major villians, leaving Omega Garlic (no GT reference,) The Saiyan's Evil Spirit (as it was released in the Saiyan Revival Saga,) and Ultimate Tambourine (forced Elder Kai to release his hidden potential.) “There's too much power!” Videl said. Suddenly, a mysterious figure appeared. “Hello, son...” “GAH!” Tambourine made a run for it, but ultimately got killed by Demon's Kamehameha. “Piccolo!” “It's Sadudukma... I can't seem to stress it any longer...” “Come on Sadudukma!” “DEMON'S KAMEHAMEHA!” “ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA!” The two combined beams made the Master-Student Ultimate Demon's Kamehameha. Omega Garlic got vaporized, but the evil spirits are still standing. “SPIRTUAL KAMEHAMEHA!” The Kamehameha was fired from Gotenks. The souls were finally resting in peace. Gotenks finally closed the gate to H.F.I.L., but how will Janemba return to H.F.I.L.? The Final Battle! The final showdown began. Goku and Vegeta vs. Soul Janemba. “GALICK GUN!” Not effective. “SOUL PUNISHER KAMEHAMEHA!” Ironically, he seemingly doesn’t have a soul. “FINALE SHINER BLAST!” Barely a scratch. “Dosen't this guy have any weaknesses?” “Kakarot, he absorbed Hirudegarn and Cell, two of our most powerful foes.” "YANG BLASTER!” Nasik fired a black and white Kamehameha. That seemed to do the trick. However, Nasik's brother, Mosak wanted power and he was the one controlling Soul Janemba. So he took the blow. “Really younger brother. Is that all you got?” “I knew you were evil Mosak, but committing genocide for power, that's pure evil!” “Oh, really, younger brother? Grabbing power, is that all? What I really want is you to be eliminated from all of existence!” “You sick, evil, demon! YANG FORM! ULTIMATE YANG BOMB!” “YANG BANGER!” Mosak's beam clashed with Nasik's Ultimate Yang Bomb. Then, all of a sudden, a large, rainbow ray diminished all of the energy clashes. “How about we make a 3-Way Showdown?” Soul Janemba finally spoke for once. “All right...” “WHAT!? YOUR MY CREATION! DO AS I SAY!” “Never mind the showdown... YIN SHOWER RAIN!” He slashed his beam horizontally, then a ray appeared. Suddenly, the ray shot out little bullets that nearly erased Mosak from existence. “Mosak, we have to fuse!” “Alright...” “YIN-YANG-FUSION!...” The fusion was incredible. “Vegeta, I think we should fuse too...” “Fine Kakarot!” “FUUU-SION-HA!” The result was a blinding light. The power was so incredible, the fusion was jumped all the way to a Crimson Great Ape. “I have the power of an Ultimate Saiyan, no TWO!” Elder Kai spoke up. “The fusion will only last for five minutes!” “Alright... SUPER SAIYAN 5!” “Let's fight...” “SOUL PUNISHER! KAME'S GALICK GUN!” The orb and beam combined together to make a black and white, yet rainbow like beam. “Nice try...” “YANG ANGER EXPLOSION!” “Huh?” Both blasts collided with an energy struggle, with Janemba in the middle. “HA!” The beams dissolved with Janemba still standing. “Not much time left! YIN-YANG TORNADO!” This left Janemba with a large bruise. But with Cell regeneration skills, it healed up. “DRAT! Hope ther-” Times up. Goku and Vegeta reverted back into their respective forms. “HA! Nothing will-” Then suddenly, Piccolo and Gohan teamed up. “I can easily mist away!” “OH NO YOU DON'T!” Goku used his new move, the Time Freeze Kamehameha on Soul Janemba “TIME FREEZE!” Then suddenly, he couldn't avoid it. “NOW GUYS!” “DEMON'S KAMEHAMEHA!” “ULTIMATE KAMEHAMEHA!” Both beams almost obliterated him. “HA! YOU-” “TIME FREEZE!” Again, he stood still. “SOUL PUNISHER KAMEHAMEHA!” Then, his demon soul was obliterated, releasing King Yemma, Saike, Cell and Hirudegarn. “You both are going to H.F.I.L.!” King Yemma then stamped Cell and Hirudegarn to H.F.I.L. The world seemed finally at peace... A Humorous Ending “Hey, is someone gonna wish me out of here?” Broly said. Whoops! What I was supposed to say was the SA-Fighters went to New Namek to revive the power of the Earth Dragon Balls, then the reverse happening, except with the Earth Dragon Balls cracking. They went back to New Namek to wish Broly and everyone else who was killed by the army of H.F.I.L. that was good back to life. All was well. For now anyway. SPOILER! NEXT SAGA PREVIEW! Four words: Shadow, Darkness, Grand Tour. Trivia: *Gotenks and Broly break the fourth wall in this movie. *This is the first movie related fusion between Tien and Yamacha. *The "Into the H.F.I.L. Army" Part was drastically changed. It was supposed to span for a year, but I couldn't fit it all. *Nasik and Mosak are based on me and my brother respectively. **Both names are based off NomadMusik. *This is the second time both Gotenks and Gogeta appeared in the same movie, the first being DBZ: Fusion Reborn. **This is the second time in this timeline that Goku and Vegeta fused, the first being in DBZ: Fusion Reborn. Chronology: Next Movie> A Saiyan's Hope: A Hero? A Villian? Category:Dragon Ball SA Category:NomadMusik Category:Movies Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball SA: The Movies